Bloodpack
by kidvicious22
Summary: What happens when the Bloodpack from 'Blade 2' meets Middle Earth? Please read and review!!!!
1. Bloodpack

Author's notes : first of all I want to say that this is my first fanfiction in the lotr category...so please...if your gonna criticize...don't make it too harsh. This is kind of a crossover story with Blade 2. I know there is no possible way that vampires could be in Middle Earth but just read my story and give it a chance. This won't have the actual Blade in it just the bloodpack....who are this group of 8 vampires who were trained specifically to kill Blade...so you can conclude...if you've seen Blade...that they are very strong and....well...they can kick ass basically. Ok....so...oh I also wanna say that the way they get into Middle Earth is kind of a rip-off from someone else's story. Ok I guess that's it...on with the story. Oh I forgot to mention something, these vampires will have the same stake to the heart, silver kills them thing, but they will be like blade in a way where they can go in the sunlight and not get killed,remember this is fanfiction so I am allowed to change some things.  
  
~Disclaimer~ I don't own nothing! All of the characters are not mine...unless I make one up...Nyssa, Chupa, Reinhardt, Priest, Lighthammer, Snowman, Asad, and Verlaine belong to the makers of Blade 2, and Lord of the rings characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
  
  
Nyssa walked silently through the lone halls in the building that housed the Vampire Cooperation Headquarters. Her father, Damaskinos, had been snapping at her all day about one thing or another. He was really starting to piss her off. And he was always muttering things about some place called 'Middle Earth'...what the hell was 'Middle Earth'? She knew that some vampires had recently escaped through a portal somewhere, she didn't know where, but she knew some of those vampires, one of them her best friend.  
'Well.....ex-best friend' she thought.  
Her friend Edema, had recently tried to kill her and her father. Of course that is not the easiest thing in the world with your father being the king of vampires. She knew they had escaped somewhere to try and come up with a plan to kill her and her father. All Edema and her buddies wanted was power. She silently turned a corner and then she entered a room. There the "bloodpack" as they were named stood or sat, or was just kind of laying on the floor...you get the point. They had been dubbed the 'bloodpack' because they were the fiercest and best fighters, being the only eight people trained for a special operation, that didn't even come to pass. The guy died before they could get to him. (* I'm not talking about blade...just...something else...pretend). So here they were....just waiting around for night to finally fall so they could go out and hunt. As soon as she walked in the door, seven faces turned to look at her.  
"What happened this time?" asked Reinhardt, the so called 'leader' of the pack.  
"I don't know what the hell is up his ass! He keeps biting my head off every time I try to say something!" said Nyssa.  
"Well what did he say?"Snowman asked.  
"He keeps saying something about a place called 'Middle Earth' and he also keeps talking about those stupid escapees." Nyssa replied while sitting down next to Verlaine, who was cuddled up next to Lighthammer.  
"Maybe he'll tell us something after we come back from our hunt." Priest offered in some sort of comfort.  
"Maybe." She replied. And with that they set out to go get something.....more like someone to eat.  
  
~Kinda short chapter I know, but I got thoughts on where I'm going with this. Next chapter should be up soon. Review please, I'd love to know what you think of my story. Oh and next chapter : bloodpack, meet Middle Earth. 


	2. Meet Middle-Earth

Author's note~I forgot to say that Damaskinos is also owned by the makers of Blade 2.  
  
5 hours later  
  
As soon as they got back from their hunt, Damaskinos approached them. "Please, come, I must speak with you, it is most urgent" he said while turning to walk down the hall. Damaskinos turned into a meeting room. The bloodpack followed and some guards shut the doors after them. Inside the room were a few other people of importance. Nyssa didn't know who they were but she shrugged them off assuming they were just part of her father's council.   
"Please, have a seat." Damiskinos said while sitting down himself at the head of the table. The members of the bloodpack slowly sat down in the eight empty chairs provided. One of the councilmen stood up "As you probably already know, a group of about 10-20 vampires escaped through a portal," the councilman stated. They all nodded their heads in understanding. "It has come to our attention that they are devising ways to destroy our kingdom. They already tried something while you were away. They sent one of their companions back and he dropped a couple of timed bombs in the Blood Holding Center. We're lucky he didn't bring down the whole place, but unfortunately he escaped before we could catch him."said the councilman. "We know they will try again, and again, and again, until either we are dead or they are dead. We would like it to be the latter of the two. We must stop them. Damaskinos and the rest of the councilmen have agreed to give the task to you. Our lives are in your hands we trust you." he finished and sat down.  
"Well, where exactly are we supposed to go.....you said they went through some kind of portal.....they could be anywhere!" Asad was the first to speak. "Yes, we will be sending you through the portal, we tracked them down and found out they we're sent to a place called 'Middle Earth'." said a different councilman.  
'So that's what it was' thought Nyssa briefly before she heard Damaskinos speak up.  
"We will be sending you tonight to go through the portal. So go to your rooms, collect whatever you need, and then report to the weapons bay in 5 minutes." he said before he stood and left. The members of the bloodpack rose and headed out the door to their rooms.   
  
~5 minutes later~  
  
They all came back to the weapons bay wearing trench coats. They looked at each other and just shrugged and kept walking. Damaskinos and the councilmen were standing behind a table filled with weapons and across the room was a shimmering almost purple-looking light. All of the bloodpack turned to look at it.....all except Reinhardt...he was too busy checking out the weapons.  
A short, kind of chubby councilman spoke up "That's the portal."  
"No it's not, it's an AK-47." Reinhardt said looking at the man like he was stupid.  
"Oh....uh..no sir...the..uh...purple..uh...um". You could tell the man was kind of scared.  
Reinhardt looked at the portal. "Oh...sorry my mistake."  
The councilman nodded and looked down.  
"Gather as many weapons as you can, these are not ordinary vampires they are trained like yourselves....extremely powerful." Damaskinos broke the silence.   
As they were gathering their weapons and placing them on themselves in hidden places and whatnot, a councilman approached Damaskinos "My lord, are you sure you want to do this? These are very powerful vampires, the obviously know some type of magic. And Nyssa? Are you sure she should go?"   
Damaskinos looked at the councilman "Yes this has to be done and they are the best. And don't worry about Nyssa, she's not a little girl anymore and she's just as strong as any other vampire, stronger actually. She can take care of herself."  
"Alright sir." With that they turned back to the pack to find them standing waiting for them to say what to do next.   
"It is time" Damaskinos said while motioning for them to follow him over to the portal. He stood looking at them.  
"Good luck". They still just stood there, throwing glances at Reinhardt.   
"What?" he said, "I'm not going first!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air.  
"Well I'm not goin!"  
"Nope, not me" various people said.  
Nyssa looked up. "I'll go." she said quietly. They all looked at her, giving her the slightest hint of a smile. Damaskinos looked at her and slowly walked towards her. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.  
"Good luck my daughter." he said then stepped back. She turned and looked at the rest of the pack. "Stay right behind me, none of this waiting for five minutes then deciding to go through, ok?" she asked. They all nodded their heads. She took a deep breath then stepped through the portal, disappearing before their eyes. They each followed, walking through the portal one at a time. Damaskinos telling them each before they went through. Asad was the last.  
"Watch over her for me" he said to Asad.   
"I will" he replied knowing he was talking about Nyssa.  
"Good luck". And with that Asad walked through the portal landing in Middle Earth.  
  
~Middle Earth~  
  
Nyssa landed with a thud on the ground.  
"Owww...." she said quietly.  
All the sudden Verlaine landed on top of Nyssa.   
"Ugh...." she groaned.  
"Hey get off!" a muffled voice said.  
Verlaine stood up and then pulled Nyssa up. Just as Nyssa stood up Chupa landed right where she was laying. He stood up and same routine occurred until Reinhardt, Snowman, Priest, Lighthammer and Asad passed through. "What a fucking landing" Reinhardt grumbled. Snowman chuckled, agreeing with him.  
"Ok.....where are we?" Lighthammer asked. "Middle Earth" said Nyssa. "And, of course, we don't have a fucking map" she said while jumping up on a rock to look around. Everyone else looked around at the forest they had landed in to make sure there were no enemies ready to jump out at them. "There's some kind of castle back there, maybe they'll help us" Nyssa said while jumping off the rock. Slowly they started walking in the direction of the castle. Only having to fend off a wolf of two. When they reached the gates of the castle, or more like village from what it looked like up close, a man shouted down to them.   
"Halt! Don't move! What business do you have here?" he asked in a somewhat threatening tone, while pointing a bow with a loaded arrow ready to shoot at them. Just as Reinhardt was about to shout back at him to 'shut the hell up and let us in' Nyssa spoke up.  
"We wish to speak with your leader. We're on a mission and need help" she yelled up at him. The man nodded and said something in a language that the pack didn't understand. Five more men stepped out of the forest, also with a bow and arrow in hand. She looked closely at them and noticed that they had pointed ears and we're very fair compared to the men at home.   
'Are they elves?' she thought. 'Yes, I think they are'.   
The elves approaches them and told them to follow. As the walked through the road, they received many glares and evil looks. (Hey, they were wearing all black, ya know?). The elves led them up into the castle that Nyssa had seen from the rock. Two of the elves stayed by the door while the rest led them through different passages in the palace. They passed a group of girls surrounding another elf with long blonde hair. He was trying to push the ladies away nicely and looked at one of the elves leading the pack for help. The elves and the pack stopped.  
One of the elves called to the other elf "Prince Legolas, your father requests you presence immediately".   
The elf looked at the ladies and said "I'm terribly sorry, but duty calls!".   
The women giggled and watched as walked off before leaving themselves.  
"Hey thanks Dartana, I don't think I could of taken that much longer!" Legolas said.   
"Anytime Legolas, anytime" Dartana replied.  
"Hey hold on, who are these people?" Legolas asked.   
"Don't know, they said they're on a mission and needed to speak with the king". With that they started walking again until finally coming to some doors. The two other elves held the doors open while Legolas, Dartana, and the bloodpack walked in. Legolas went to go sit by the man in the room who looked very much like he did, and Dartana spoke "Your majesty, these people ask for your presence and your help".   
"With what?" the king asked.  
Dartana didn't say anything and just looked at the group of people.  
"Oh....forgive me, I did not introduce myself, I am Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, and this is my son Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." he said in a proud voice.  
"Hello sir, my name is Nyssa. This is Reinhardt, Snowman, Verlaine, Lighthammer, Chupa, Priest, and Asad" she said while pointing to them.  
"Well Nyssa and friends, welcome to Mirkwood!"   
  
~ ok that's the second chapter. Third chapter coming soon. Please review. Thanks 


	3. Thranduil and the pipe weed

Nyssa smiled at the tall man before her. "So, what is it that you request my presence for?" the King asked. "Where we come from, we are part of an elite team of vampires" she started.   
"Vampires? Why on Middle Earth-wait....do you know Damaskinos?" he interrupted.  
"Why, yes, I do. He's my father" she said.  
He gasped, and then said "Nyssa...why didn't I know? Of course....it's you! Why Nyssa.....I know you don't remember me, but I used to know your father.....and the last time I saw you, you were about this big". He pointed at his waist.  
She had a confused look on her face along with the rest of the bloodpack. "I...um...no...I'm sorry, I don't remember." she said while looking at the floor. "No...I didn't think you would....anyways..now what is it you need?" he asked. "Well what happened was......" and she told him all about what had been going on. All the while she was talking to the King, Legolas was watching her.   
'I certainly don't remember her.....I wonder how they got here..they look like they just stepped out of Mordor...' he thought while looking at their black trench coats...and Lighthammers tattooed face. He thought he saw something silver in the one Nyssa had pointed to as Verlaine's coat. 'Weapons.....what's going on?' and with that he turned his attention back to Nyssa and his father's conversation.  
"....these are very dangerous vampires. So that's why we need your help." she finished. "Hmm....I understand.....you may stay here as long as you need...and if you ever need help, I will not hesitate to send out troops to aid you." said the king as he paced around the room.  
"Legolas, please show them to their rooms so they can get settled." Thranduil said to his son, "I need to speak with Elrond.....see what he thinks...." he mumbled while walking out of the room.  
Legolas stood up, "Well, I guess I'll show you to your rooms then.". They followed him down a hall, showing them each a room. After they had all picked a room and gotten settled, they decided they were kind of hungry.  
They decided to walk around and look for a kitchen or a hall or something they could eat. "Well guys, we could always go out in the forest and hunt a wolf or a bear or something" said Priest. "Hmm....well let's just keep looking were bound to come across a kitchen sometime." Verlaine said. Eventually they did find the kitchen and explained they're situation to the cooks. They thought the cooks were understanding that they drank blood, when all of the sudden they started screaming. "Aahhhhhh!!!!....you drink blood?!? get out!!!!!!!" the cooks screamed. The shocked pack rushed out of the kitchen when the cooks started to pick up knives. "Ugh.....I could've done without the screaming" said Lighthammer while trying to pop his ears. The King, hearing all the commotion rushed to the kitchen and soon guards arrived thinking someone was being killed.  
"What's going on?" the King asked.  
"We're hungry." said Reinhardt.  
"So why was there screaming." inquired the King.  
"I don't know. I guess they didn't enjoy our choice of food." Reinhardt said trying to cover it up.  
"Reinhardt, just, shut up." said Nyssa. "I'm sorry your highness, you see, we don't eat meat or anything that you eat actually, we drink blood sire." she explained.  
"Blood?" he said then started laughing.  
By now the prince had already shown up and had a curious look across his face.   
"Father, what is so funny?" he asked.  
"Blood...they...I....forgot.." he managed to say in between laughs.  
"Woo...." he said, calming from his laughter. "I'm terribly sorry, you see it has been so long that I had forgotten about your 'choice of meal'" he said while looking at the pack. "Please, help yourself to the forest animals. But please, only get wolves and bears, they are causing a problem to the kingdom."  
"Thank you sir" said Nyssa. The pack walked out of the hallway and towards the kingdom gates so they could finally get some food.  
Meanwhile, the commotion was clearing in the hallway next to the kitchen. "What was all that about father?" Legolas asked once they were alone. "Oh, my son. There are many different races in Middle-Earth and they all eat different things." said Thranduil. "Father, I'm not 500 years old anymore, I know that already." said Legolas looking at his father crossly. "Oh...oh yes that's right" he started to laugh again. "How old are you now Legolas? 2,930? 2,931? Something like that? You are getting old my son!" again he laughed. "Father, did you get into some pipe weed or something?" Legolas asked while helping his father to the dining hall. 


End file.
